This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of apparel, such as clothing, footwear and the like, can include a wide variety of perforations, depressions, and other similar features. For instance, footwear can include an upper with a perforation pattern (i.e., a plurality of small apertures) that increases ventilation for cooling the wearer's feet. Footwear can also include various depressions arranged in a pattern that identifies the particular style or model. These features can also make the apparel more aesthetically pleasing.
Typically, perforation patterns are formed using a perforation plate tool, which includes a cutting die and a plurality of small rod-like punches. During use, the perforation plate tool actuates toward a sheet of bulk material, the cutting die cuts a piece of material from bulk, and the punches simultaneously perforate the piece to create the perforation pattern thereon. The piece of material can subsequently be used to form the desired article of apparel.
Other related methods include use of a wheel having awl-type tools that extend out from a rotatable wheel. The wheel rolls over at least a portion of the bulk material, and the awl-type tools create depressions, perforations, etc. in the bulk material. Then, a piece of material is cut from the bulk material and the desired article of clothing is formed therefrom.
Although these methods have been adequate for creating perforations, depressions, and other “awl features,” problems remain. For instance, these methods may not be adequate for forming more intricate awl features, such as patterns that form intricate shapes, logos, etc. An intricate perforation pattern can include perforations that are spaced relatively close together, and the size of the tools in the perforation plate tool or wheel can be too large to create these closely spaced patterns. Additionally, the awl-type tools can be so large that the resultant perforation is misshaped. Also, if the size of the tools is reduced, they may bend, fracture, or otherwise fail to penetrate or mark the material adequately.
Moreover, while these conventional manufacturing methods are suited for mass manufacture of apparel, these methods may not be adequate for customizing the apparel or for manufacturing apparel in smaller quantities. For instance, if a user wishes to apply a custom perforation pattern to a relatively small number of articles, a custom perforation plate or wheel would likely need to be made, which can be prohibitively expensive.
Furthermore, as stated, the perforations, depressions, or other awl features are formed in the material before or simultaneously while being cut from bulk. As such, it can be difficult to properly align the awl features on the completed article of apparel. For example, a perforation pattern representing a flower can be formed on a bulk sheet of material. It can be difficult to cut a panel sheet from this bulk sheet and then properly align the flower pattern on the resultant article of apparel. This problem is exacerbated if the article of apparel is to be produced in multiple sizes, since the panel sheet having the perforation pattern will likely be cut differently and assembled differently for each size.
As an alternative, a laser cutter can be used to create highly detailed or custom perforation patterns. The laser cutter can transmit a laser through the material to form the perforation pattern thereon. However, this method can be prohibitively expensive and relatively complex. Also, laser cutting processes may not be suitable for creating depressions in the material. Moreover, the laser can damage some materials.